


Rewind

by itsilariia



Category: Ermal Meta Fandom, Fabrizio Moro Fandom, MetaMoro Fandom
Genre: 2007, Based On Vasco Rossi Song, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Explicit Language, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, My First Smut, Oneshot, Rewind - Freeform, Roma, Smut, Stadio Olimpico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsilariia/pseuds/itsilariia
Summary: Giugno 2007, Stadio Olimpico di Roma.Fabrizio ha le mani sudate, l'ansia che gli attanaglia lo stomaco e sulle spalle il peso di una grande resposabilità: aprire il concerto di Vasco.Non vede l'ora di salire sul palco, ignaro che da quel momento in poi la serata avrebbe preso una piega diversa.





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: È la mia primissima storia in cui ho deciso di inserire scene SMUT.  
Non ne ho mai scritta mezza prima d’ora, quindi non ho la certezza che possa esserne venuto fuori qualcosa di decente. Chiedo scusa in anticipo. 
> 
> Buona lettura!

_Stadio_ _Olimpico_ _di_ _Roma_

_Giugno_ _2007_

Il rumoroso ed incessante brusio della folla riecheggiava quasi fastidiosamente nelle orecchie di Fabrizio che, dietro le quinte e in compagnia della band, aspettava trepidante di salire sul palco per potersi esibire.

Qualche sigaretta e un paio di birre non erano riuscite a placare il leggero tremore alle gambe e l'ansia che gli attanagliava lo stomaco già da qualche ora.

Sin dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede nello stadio, Fabrizio aveva cercato in tutti i modi di allontanare la sensazione di angoscia nella quale si era sentito immediatamente inglobato.  
Non riusciva a credere di essere lì, a fare i conti con il peso di un'occasione così importante sulle spalle.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto perdonare se stesso se, quella sera, qualcosa fosse andato storto: dimenticare una parola, una strofa, sbagliare l'attacco di una canzone non rientrava negli errori che si poteva permettere di commettere. 

Era abbastanza consapevole, inoltre, di quanto la sua vita da quel momento avrebbe potuto avere una svolta, se positiva o negativa non spettava a lui deciderlo.  
In ogni caso avrebbe dovuto pesare in egual modo entrambe le possibilità, perché sapeva quanto la vita di un artista fosse totalmente imprevedibile. 

Eppure era lì, a sfregare in continuazione le mani sudate contro i bermuda neri, pensando che di lì a poco avrebbe aperto il concerto di un grande artista come Vasco.  
Gli sembrava di vivere un sogno ad occhi aperti. Ed era così, nonostante non riuscisse ad ammetterlo ad alta voce.

  
Fabrizio aveva camminato nervosamente a lungo nel backstage, rigirandosi tra le dita l'accendino e chiedendosi se fosse giunto il momento di fumare l'ennesima sigaretta della giornata.  
Appoggiato contro una delle impalcature di ferro, incapace di scambiare anche solo una parola con qualcuno, osservava gli spostamenti di ogni persona che lo stesse circondando in quel momento: tecnici, fonici, musicisti e amici di amici aventi il pass attorno al collo ch'erano impegnati a chiacchierare tra di loro.

Li guardava silenziosamente, con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e lo sguardo assottigliato a causa della luce fastidiosa.  
Aveva un'espressione seria, scalfita dai lineamenti induriti del volto, tanto che sembrava essere perennemente incazzato con chiunque. Eppure era semplicemente pensieroso e nervoso, nonostante la sua faccia imbronciata facesse far intendere tutt'altro. 

«Fabrizio» interruppe d'un tratto i suoi pensieri uno dei collaboratori, munito di microfoni e cavi alla mano «Tra cinque minuti tocca a te» lo avvertì, prima di dileguarsi velocemente.

Lui in un primo momento annuì senza dire una parola, poi deglutì e volse lo sguardo verso la piccola parte di tribuna affollata che riuscì ad intravedere da lontano.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro che per troppo tempo aveva trattenuto nel petto, e decise che quella sigaretta avrebbe dovuto necessariamente fumarla prima che potesse avere una crisi nervosa.

Il Sole faceva capolino dalla parte più alta dello stadio quando i suoi raggi, ricadendo sul palco, ne illuminavano solamente una metà mentre il vento caldo soffiava sporadicamente tra le tribune affollate.  
A pochi minuti dall'inizio del concerto di apertura i musicisti furono i primi a salirvi, seguiti da Fabrizio che fremeva dalla voglia di stringere il microfono alla mano e cantare.

Riconobbe immediatamente il chiasso scatenato dai suoi amici, che scorse nella prima fila e appoggiati alla transenna con le birre alla mano, i quali avevano iniziato ad urlare il suo nome tra la folla non appena lo videro sul palco.

Li salutò con un sorriso, felice che fossero lì come gli avevano promesso molto tempo prima, e poi andò a posizionarsi al centro del palco.   
Riuscì a tirare un sospiro di sollievo per metà solamente nel momento in cui poté mettere la mano sul microfono ch'era già sull'asta.

La sensazione di angoscia opprimente però tornò a soffocarlo immediatamente quando, sollevati finalmente gli occhi, fu travolto dal peso dello sguardo delle migliaia di persone che in quel momento lo stavano guardando.   
Avrebbe voluto bestemmiare, urlare o anche solo buttarsi a terra, ma l'ultimo briciolo di lucidità che aveva ancora gli suggerì di cercare conforto in quegli amici che erano lì e che per lungo, lunghissimo, tempo avevano fatto il tifo per lui. 

Approfittò di quegli ultimi minuti per guardare i suoi amici che, però, vide impegnati a chiacchierare allegramente con un ragazzo che non aveva mai visto prima. 

Aveva i capelli ricci, scompigliati dalle leggere folate di vento caldo, fra i quali spuntava una bandana rossa che teneva legata attorno alla testa.  
Dall'aspetto sembrava essere molto più giovane e, a guardarlo bene, questo non sembrava metterlo a disagio. Fabrizio infatti aveva notato sin da subito il suo atteggiamento spigliato, piuttosto a suo agio fra quegli amici scalmanati. 

Leggermente più alto rispetto a loro, indossava una canotta bianca che metteva in risalto l'abbronzatura delle braccia, evidenziata particolarmente anche grazie alla luce del Sole, e tra due dita di una mano teneva stretta una sigaretta ancora spenta.   
Stava ridendo in quel momento, probabilmente a causa di una battuta, appoggiato malamente contro la transenna. 

Fabrizio aveva notato sin da subito la sua particolare espressione luminosa, felice, e il sorriso contagioso ch'era da poco apparso sulle sue labbra.

Era bello, soprattutto agli occhi di Fabrizio che non riusciva a fare a meno di guardarlo. Qualcosa in quel ragazzo aveva catturato la sua attenzione, tanto che per un momento dimenticò quale fosse la ragione per cui si trovasse su quel palco.

Non poteva definirlo un colpo di fulmine, perché in quelle stronzate lui credeva ben poco e non aveva alcuna intenzione di innamorarsi come un ragazzino a trentadue anni, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a togliersi dalla faccia l'espressione da coglione. 

Dovette improvvisamente fare i conti con l'irrefrenabile voglia di sapere quale fosse il suo nome, da dove venisse e perché fosse così abbronzato.

Fabrizio pensò immediatamente che potesse essere del Sud, perché un'abbronzatura del genere lui non l'avrebbe ottenuta nemmeno se avesse trascorso tutta l'estate sotto il Sole cocente di Ostia o Fregene.

Abbozzò un sorrisetto a causa delle sue stesse stronzate, pensando che non avrebbe mai potuto essere più idiota di così, e fu quello il momento in cui il ragazzo - inaspettatamente e senza farlo apposta - incrociò il suo sguardo per la prima volta.

Fabrizio, incapace in un primo momento di realizzare il fatto, si sentì come paralizzato.  
Era fermo, con una mano ancora stretta al microfono e l'altra penzolante lungo la coscia, con l'espressione di chi pareva fosse stato appena scoperto con le mani nel sacco. 

Il ragazzo intanto lo guardava con curiosità, mentre al suo fianco uno dei amici gli stava dicendo qualcosa all'orecchio.  
Lo vide annuire e poi sorridere ancora, ammiccando con un cenno della testa un saluto in direzione di Fabrizio.  
Quest'ultimo lo guardò per qualche momento e poi sfoggiò il suo miglior sorriso, felice che fosse finalmente riuscito a guardarlo negli occhi.

Fu poi uno dei ragazzi della band, il chitarrista, a porre fine ai pensieri di Fabrizio e a riportarlo con i piedi per terra.  
Ancora pochi secondi e avrebbe potuto cantare, riuscendo così a eliminare definitivamente quell'ansia che gli aveva oppresso il petto per tutta la giornata.  
Eppure aveva la mente proiettata già oltre, perchè riusciva solamente a pensare al momento in cui avrebbe raggiunto i suoi amici e conosciuto finalmente quel ragazzo dalla pelle abbronzata. 

*******

L'esibizione quella sera non fu delle migliori ma Fabrizio non riusciva ad essere arrabbiato perchè, dopotutto, se lo aspettava.

Lui, che aveva ripreso da poco ad approcciarsi con l'industria musicale italiana e non aveva avuto ancora modo di farsi conoscere bene dalla gente, ragion per cui si sentiva come un puntino nero nel bel mezzo dell'universo.  
In ogni caso era soddisfatto del proprio operato, felice di aver avuto la possibilità di esibirsi sul palco dell'Olimpico per la prima volta.  
Era sereno, consapevole che questo sarebbe potuto essere un possibile trampolino di lancio.

Fabrizio raggiunse il suo gruppo poco prima che iniziasse il concerto.  
Scavalcò la transenna con un salto veloce e, quando si ritrovò finalmente fra di loro, fu travolto da una moltitudine di abbracci, pacche sulle spalle e complimenti in merito all'esibizione, ricevuti anche da alcune persone ch'erano fra la folla.

Si lasciò trasportare dall'affetto dei suoi amici che, per l'occasione, avevano ben pensato di tenere da parte una birra anche per lui per poter brindare in onore della serata.  
Fabrizio, che non era mai stato un uomo di tante parole, quella sera ci tenne a sottolineare quanto bene volesse loro e lì ringraziò uno ad uno per averlo sempre supportato, anche nei momenti peggiori della sua vita.

Li conosceva da circa sette anni e li considerava più una seconda famiglia che un semplice gruppo di amici.   
Li aveva conosciuti tutti al piccolo chiosco nel parco del quartiere, in una di quelle serate estive perfette per bere una birra fredda in compagnia.

Lui, però, la compagnia non l'aveva più. L'aveva persa, o meglio, era stata la compagnia a perdere lui.  
Aveva deciso di chiudere per sempre con brutti giri e vizi sbagliati, che per anni erano stati al centro della sua adolescenza.  
E quella sera di tanti anni prima, diversamente da come aveva immaginato, aveva trovato loro che per lui erano stati una vera e propria benedizione.

«Fabrì» lo chiamò all'improvviso uno di loro «Lui comunque è Ermal» disse, poggiando una mano al di sopra della spalla del ragazzo che se ne stava in disparte.

Gli occhi di Fabrizio si illuminarono non appena incrociò nuovamente lo sguardo di lui che, diversamente da prima, adesso lo aveva a meno di un metro di distanza.  
Ermal, pensò nella sua testa, un nome che di italiano aveva poco e niente e che lo incuriosiva ancora di più.

«Ciao» lo salutò il romano, allungando una mano verso di lui per potersi presentare. «Io so' Fabrizio»

«Lo avevo immaginato» esordì ironicamente Ermal, stringendo la sua mano e incurvando le labbra in un sorriso.

Fabrizio accennò una risata. «Hanno già parlato abbastanza male di me?» disse, riferendosi ai suoi amici che stavano osservando la scena con aria divertita.

«Il necessario» disse con un'alzata di spalle, ridendo «Comunque sei stato bravo sul palco» aggiunse poi, sorridente.

«Ti ringrazio» rispose, prima di cominciare a mordicchiarsi le labbra a causa dell'imbarazzo. «Da dove vieni? Sei di Roma?» chiese poi per cercare di rompere il ghiaccio sin da subito.

«Bari» rispose l'altro «Sono venuto a Roma solamente per Vasco» specificò col sorriso sulle labbra, con un pizzico di velata fierezza.

Fabrizio annuì e rimasero a guardarsi silenziosamente per un po', non prestando più attenzione a cosa stessero dicendo gli altri ragazzi del gruppo.

Sembravano essersi rinchiusi in una bolla, perchè nessuno dei due pareva essere interessato a far altro fuorché guardarsi negli occhi e tenere in mano la bottiglia di birra, tristemente calda.  
Fabrizio ne approfittò per notare in Ermal dei particolari che prima, stando sul palco, non aveva notato. 

Aveva gli occhi scuri, un piercing sul sopracciglio sinistro e le labbra sottili, evidenziate dalla poca barba che aveva sulla pelle.

Le ciocche di capelli che ricadevano al di sopra della bandana si muovevano un po' a causa del vento e Fabrizio cominciò a pensare involontariamente che avrebbe voluto insinuare una mano fra i suoi capelli, se con dolcezza o irruenza non era in grado di definirlo.  
Pensò inoltre che avrebbe dovuto allontanare certi pensieri dalla sua mente ma, per quanto stesse cercando di provarci, non riusciva a farne a meno.  
Ai suoi occhi Ermal era bello, più di quanto ricordasse, e averlo così vicino lo stava mandando ai matti.

Era abbastanza certo di provare un'inaspettata attrazione fisica nei confronti di quel ragazzo, doveva oramai ammetterlo a se stesso, ma non riusciva a capire come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi.  
Non lo conosceva né aveva la benché minima idea riguardo quali fossero i suoi interessi e di ricevere una tranvata colossale non aveva la benché minima voglia. Non quella sera, non con lui.

Si guardò intorno e notò che la folla avesse cominciato ad agitarsi senza un reale motivo.  
Alcune persone avevano iniziato a spingere, costringendo chi fosse davanti a barcollare e sorreggersi - per quanto possibile - lungo la transenna o l'uno addosso ad un altro.

Fabrizio si ritrovò contro la ferraglia insieme ad Ermal, ch'era davanti a lui, entrambi spinti dalle persone delle file retrostanti.  
Erano vicini, particolarmente vicini, e il romano dovette modersi violentemente le labbra per cercare di tenere a posto le mani e soprattutto i pensieri.

I suoi amici intanto inveivano contro chi stesse spingendo, attraverso l'uso colorito del proprio dialetto, ed Ermal rideva divertito, trascinando involontariamente Fabrizio a fare lo stesso. 

Il movimento della folla li aveva costretti ad avvicinarsi ancora di più, ritrovandosi così petto contro petto, e Fabrizio dovette sorreggersi con una mano alla transenna per cercare di non sfiorare ancora di più Ermal.

«Guarda che non mordo» disse quest'ultimo con ironia quando si rese conto che Fabrizio si stesse allontanando. «Al massimo puzzo, quello è vero» aggiunse con una risata.

Il romano accennò una risata e arricciò il naso. «Non mi sto allontanando per quello» disse sincero «Il problema è un altro» 

«Quale sarebbe?»

Fabrizio deglutì, non sapendo bene cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere.  
Trascorse interminabili secondi in silenzio, fissando le sue labbra e poi gli occhi, fino a guardare di nuovo le sue labbra.  
Era entrato in una sorta di ipnosi da cui non sapeva più come uscirne, mentre Ermal non aveva smesso mai di guardarlo con due occhi vividi e incuriositi. 

All'improvviso le luci si spensero e ci fu il buio, mentre le urla di gioia cominciarono a risuonare per tutto lo stadio.   
Fabrizio alzò gli occhi al cielo, ringraziando nemmeno lui sapeva quale Dio, e poi si avvicinò all'orecchio di Ermal.

«Te lo dico dopo» disse ad alta voce per fare in modo che l'altro riuscisse a sentirlo, poi lo guardò e abbozzò un sorrisetto prima di tornare al suo posto.

Ermal annuì e gli sorrise un'ultima volta prima di voltarsi verso la transenna, così da poter alzare lo sguardo al palco e godersi il concerto, mentre Fabrizio guardava il suo profilo con l'aria di chi non sapeva se avrebbe davvero mantenuto la parola.

Non c'era stato un minuto che non avessero trascorso a cantare o ballare, guardandosi costantemente negli occhi e stuzzicandosi come due bambini.  
Durante il concerto, mentre Vasco cantava al di sopra del palco e faceva scatenare il suo pubblico, Fabrizio ed Ermal erano stati in grado di trovare una confidenza che non pensavano di riuscire ad avere.  
Avevano cantato a squarciagola, l'uno appoggiato contro l'altro o semplicemente guardandosi negli occhi, improvvisando spesso balletti osceni sulle canzoni più movimentate.  
Merito forse delle birre che avevano bevuto, entrambi si erano lasciati andare senza la paura di alcun tipo di giudizio.  
Erano felici, divertiti, scatenati e particolarmente complici.

L'apice del divertimento, però, arrivò durante Rewind, ch'era un inno più che una semplice canzone.

Vasco aveva appena iniziato a cantare i versi della prima strofa della canzone quando Fabrizio decise di voltarsi a guardare Ermal, inumidendosi le labbra secche con la punta della lingua, fino a quando non si rese conto di essere osservato.   
Si arrotolò le maniche della maglietta, com'era solito fare quando non riusciva più a sopportare il caldo, e abbozzò un sorrisetto sulle labbra.

«Sali» disse in seguito, più come un ordine che una proposta, indicando se stesso con un rapido gesto della mano mentre si avvicinava a lui.

Ermal inarcò un sopracciglio, accennando una risata a causa di quell'idea un po' fuoriluogo, ma che a dir la verità lo eccitava parecchio. «Cosa?» chiese automaticamente, nonostante avesse capito bene cos'avesse detto l'amico.

Fabrizio infatti si limitò a sorridere prima di sparire velocemente dietro le sue spalle.  
Si chinò poi verso il basso ed insinuò la testa fra le gambe di Ermal, posizionando prontamente le mani al di sopra delle sue cosce per riuscire a sorreggerlo.  
Lo sollevò da terra poco dopo, facendo attenzione a non urtare nessuno, e cercò di trovare immediatamente l'equilibrio per non farlo cadere.

Ermal insinuò immediatamente le mani fra i suoi capelli per cercare un appoggio e poi scoppiò a ridere, scompigliandoli un po' prima di riprendere a cantare.   
Il romano arricciò il naso e sorrise istintivamente a causa di quel gesto infantile, piuttosto inaspettato, poi iniziò a cantare insieme a lui.

Si muoveva seguendo il ritmo della canzone, mentre stringeva le gambe di Ermal con entrambe le braccia per tenerlo stretto al proprio corpo.  
Era l'unica concessione che poteva permettersi per riuscire a sentirselo addosso e, tristemente, tentava di farselo bastare.

In quei lunghi, frenetici, surreali minuti, capitò più di una volta che Ermal cercasse le mani dell'altro per poterle stringere, o che Fabrizio volesse a tutti i costi guardarlo negli occhi.  
Ermal non aveva mai smesso di giocherellare con i capelli del romano, come non aveva mai smesso si muovere il bacino contro la sua nuca, portando così Fabrizio catastroficamente al limite della sua pazienza e lucidità.

"_Fammi_ _un_ _piacere_" cantava Vasco come ultimo verso della canzone, nel momento in cui Fabrizio alzò il viso verso Ermal e inaspettatamente si rese conto che lui lo stesse già guardando.

Il ragazzo scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte sudata del romano, mentre il petto si muoveva rapidamente a causa del fiato corto. Aveva la canotta appiccicata alla pelle, gronda di sudore, che sotto la luce colorata dei riflettori pareva quasi brillare.

Fabrizio prestava attenzione ad ogni minimo dettaglio, immagazzinandolo velocemente nella sua testa per dare vita al più sporco dei pensieri, e si inumidì le labbra ancora una volta mentre con le dita sfiorava la pelle nuda di Ermal al di sotto dei suoi pantaloncini.  
Lasciò scivolare le mani fino alle caviglie, lentamente, prima di decidere che fosse giunto il momento di oltrepassare i limiti che aveva inutilmente cercato di imporsi per tutta la serata.  
Fabrizio voleva di più e, nello specifico, voleva Ermal.

Quando finalmente furono di nuovo l'uno di fronte l'altro e le luci nello stadio si spensero momentaneamente, Fabrizio prese Ermal per mano e sgattaiolarono via, facendosi largo fra la folla accalcata che occupava il prato.   
Entrambi corsero in direzione di uno dei tunnel adibiti all'uscita, poi Fabrizio cominciò a rallentare la sua corsa solamente quando vi si ritrovò all'interno, in un punto che non era illuminato dalle luci lontane del palco.

Si voltò verso Ermal e in una frazione di secondo lo attirò a sé, circondandogli la vita con un braccio per averlo ancora di più addosso, poi avvicinò il viso al collo e fece in modo che le labbra ne sfiorassero la pelle al di sotto dell'orecchio sinistro.

Il più giovane socchiuse istintivamente gli occhi mentre stringeva il tessuto della maglietta di Fabrizio all'altezza dei suoi fianchi, mordendosi le labbra, mentre un brivido percorreva la sua schiena.

Fabrizio lasciò una serie di languidi baci lungo il collo, inspirando il profumo aspro della sua pelle, fino a raggiungere le labbra che inizialmente sfiorò appena con le proprie.   
La mano che prima stringeva la sua, adesso si trovava sul suo viso e con le dita accarezzava la superficie delle labbra con delicatezza, poi insinuò le dita fra i suoi capelli ricci e finalmente lo baciò per la prima volta.

Fu un bacio pulito, casto, semplice quello che diede su quelle labbra morbide e dal gusto un po' salato, misto al sapore di birra e tabacco.

Fabrizio lo baciò ancora, questa volta con più foga, tanto che in meno di un secondo Ermal si ritrovò con le spalle contro il muro.  
Assaporò ogni centimetro di esse, succhiando avidamente il labbro inferiore.

Le loro lingue si cercavano, si desideravano senza il minimo contegno, mentre le mani toccavano la sua pelle al di sopra della canotta fino a scivolare lungo le tasche posteriori dei pantaloncini, dove le infilò solamente per potergli stringere il culo.

Fabrizio si allontanò dalle labbra di Ermal per riprendere fiato, premendo la fronte contro la sua, e intanto aveva da poco cominciato a strusciarsi avidamente contro il suo bacino per allietare il dolore che l'erezione nei pantaloni gli stava irrimediabilmente provocando.

Ermal mugolò a causa di quel contatto prepotente ma poi assecondò i suoi movimenti, appoggiando la testa contro il muro alle sue spalle per un primo momento.  
Gli occhi di Fabrizio intanto lo imploravano di mettere fine a quell'incessante supplizio ed Ermal non esitò ad accontentarlo.

Alzò velocemente lo sguardo per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi ed abbassò la zip dei bermuda di Fabrizio, i boxer, e poi si inginocchiò a terra.

Ermal si inumidì le labbra e cominciò a leccare l'erezione del romano per tutta la sua lunghezza, soffermandosi in particolar modo sulla cappella sulla quale passò la punta della lingua più di una volta con movimenti concentrici prima di iniziare a succhiare, mentre con una mano aveva iniziato a masturbarlo.

Alternò il movimento della lingua a quello della mano, poi prese tutta la sua lunghezza in bocca e cominciò a muoversi con lentezza per un primo momento e poi velocemente, massaggiando allo stesso tempo i suoi testicoli per dargli un ulteriore piacere.

Fabrizio intanto ansimava come un pazzo mentre osservava Ermal, sorpreso di scoprire quanto esperto e bravo realmente fosse.   
Dovette appoggiare una mano contro la parete per rimanere in piedi, perché Ermal stava lavorando così bene che le gambe avevano cominciato a tremargli per quanto stesse godendo.

Fabrizio sapeva che non avrebbe resistito ancora per molto, perché la bocca di Ermal era calda e accogliente e la sua lingua si muoveva con esperienza lungo il suo membro eretto e pulsante.   
Poggiò la mano libera al di sopra della sua testa ed insinuò le dita fra i suoi capelli, stringendoli un po' e spingendo con forza il suo viso verso di sé per fare in modo che scopasse con la bocca tutta l'erezione.

Ermal assecondò le spinte di Fabrizio e nel frattempo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, avendo gli occhi semibagnati per tutte le volte che con la bocca era sceso fin troppo in profondità.  
Continuò a muovere la mano e la bocca fino a quando Fabrizio, sfinito e giunto al culmine dell'orgasmo, non venne all'interno di essa.

Ermal ingoiò il liquido seminale, poi si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e si alzò in piedi, pulendosi le ginocchia dalla sporcizia del pavimento.

Fabrizio si avvicinò al muro e vi si appoggiò con la schiena, mentre teneva ancora i pantaloni calati a metà coscia.   
L'altro si avvicinò e gli si mise davanti, poi abbassò lo sguardo ai suoi bermuda e incurvò le labbra in un sorriso sornione. Lo aiutò a rivestirsi, ma tirò su la zip solamente per metà.

«Potresti aver bisogno di toglierli di nuovo» mormorò, sollevando gli occhi verso quelli dell'amico.

Fabrizio non proferì parola, ma si limitò ad accennare una risata prima di incamminarsi lungo il corridoio buio. Fece strada, seguito da Ermal che aveva alle spalle, e salirono le scale di cemento, poi girarono sulla destra dove ricordava che ci fossero i bagni.

Una volta entrati all'interno, Fabrizio fece capolino per assicurarsi che in quel momento non ci fosse nessuno fuori, poi si voltò verso Ermal e si precipitò a baciare con irruenza le sue labbra contro il muro.  
Nel frattempo fece scorrere le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, poi le lasciò scivolare nuovamente al culo e infine sotto le cosce, dalle quali gli sollevò le gambe per poterlo prendere in braccio.

Ermal cinse la sua vita con le gambe e inclinò il volto per baciargli il collo, inspirando l'odore naturale della sua pelle, mentre gli tirava leggermente i capelli lunghi e sudaticci.  
Fabrizio, distratto ed eccitato, aveva cominciato a perdere lucidità. Si era allontanato dal muro ma, piuttosto che dirigersi verso una delle porte dei bagni, aveva quasi perso l'equilibrio ed era finito contro il lungo ripiano dei lavandini.

«Hai intenzione di scoparmi qui sopra?» gli chiese Ermal con ironia quando si ritrovò seduto sul piano di ceramica, visibilmente divertito.

Il romano rise con lui, poi inarcò un sopracciglio. «Anche se fosse?»

«Potrebbe entrare qualcuno...» esordì, indicando l'entrata con un cenno della testa «...E magari potrebbe unirsi, che ne sai?» aggiunse, abbozzando un sorrisetto.

«No» tagliò corto Fabrizio «Stasera ti scopo solo io» soffiò sulle sue labbra, avvicinandosi poi per poterlo baciare.

Ermal però non glielo permise, bensì scivolò giù dalla superficie di ceramica e lo spinse verso una delle porte che aveva alle spalle, in modo tale che potesse ritrovarsi con la schiena contro di essa.

«E allora cosa aspetti?» gli chiese con un ghigno beffardo, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria presuntuosa.

Fabrizio non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Aprì velocemente la porta alle sue spalle e con la mano libera strinse il tessuto della canotta di Ermal, in modo tale che potesse trascinarlo nel bagno con sé.

  
In quel momento fu lui poi ad essere con le spalle premute contro la porta, che Fabrizio pensò bene di bloccarne immediatamente l'apertura.   
Dopodichè si concentrò su di lui, a cui baciò il collo e poi nuovamente le labbra prima di riuscire a sfilargli la maglietta, scoprendo finalmente parte del suo corpo abbronzato.

Fabrizio non poté fare a meno di ripetere a se stesso quanto quel ragazzo fosse bello, anche sotto la luce scadente di un cesso dello stadio.

Scrutò ogni centimetro di pelle con lo sguardo, mentre ne sfiorava delicatamente la superficie ambrata con la punta delle dita.  
Si chinò a baciare la sua spalla destra, poi scese lungo il petto e proseguì fino all'ombelico che oltrepassò per raggiungere la pancia.  
Si piegò sulle ginocchia e alzò gli occhi verso Ermal, di cui incrociò lo sguardo e che vide mordersi le labbra nel momento in cui fece scivolare i suoi pantaloni a terra, insieme alla biancheria intima.  
Avvicinò il viso alle sue gambe e lasciò un bacio umido sulla coscia e poi sull'inguine prima di alzarsi in piedi e sfilarsi la maglietta che aveva addosso.

Ermal si occupò di abbassare la zip dei pantaloni ed i boxer, di cui privò Fabrizio che in meno di un secondo prese il controllo della situazione, almeno fino a quando un particolare pensiero gli fece cambiare totalmente espressione.

«Che succede?» mormorò il ragazzo con preoccupazione, notando lo sguardo terrorizzato del romano.

«Non ho il preservativo» disse quasi in imbarazzo e allo stesso tempo incazzato per quella dimenticanza di cui non aveva tenuto conto fino a quel momento.

«Fabri, guarda che sono pulito» lo rassicurò Ermal, sincero «Puoi stare tranquillo, se è quello che ti preoccupa»

«Sono ipocondriaco» replicò a bassa voce, come fosse un segreto di cui vergognarsi e parlarne come fosse un cane spaventato con la coda tra le zampe.

Fabrizio si era accorto di essere diventato ipocondriaco da un po', nonostante le avesse tentate tutte pur di non averne la conferma.

Eppure i giorni, i mesi, passavano e con loro aumentava sempre di più l'atteggiamento di costante apprensione che aveva involontariamente sviluppato nei confronti della sua salute.  
I primi tempi aveva vissuto male questo suo comportamento, soprattutto per il modo in cui la gente lo trattava.

La sua costante paura di avere dei problemi di salute lo aveva reso quasi un malato agli occhi degli altri, nonostante non lo fosse poi davvero.  
Col passare del tempo però, Fabrizio aveva imparato a mandare a fanculo chiunque lo giudicasse, poi ad accettare e convivere con la sua ipocondria.

Ermal capì immediatamente quali fossero le preoccupazioni di Fabrizio e per questo motivo non si scompose, ma cercò di aiutarlo per tranquillizzarlo.

«Non devi sentirti a disagio per questo» gli disse lui, accarezzando delicatamente il suo braccio «Possiamo vestirci e tornare giù se non te la senti, non è un problema» aggiunse, sorridendogli con serenità.

Fabrizio cambiò immediatamente espressione quando ricevette la risposta di Ermal, totalmente inaspettata.

Era convinto che avrebbe ricevuto lo stesso trattamento che molti in passato gli avevano riservato, invece lui era stato sorprendentemente in grado di provare empatia e tranquillizzarlo.

Cominciava a credere che quel ragazzo non potesse essere davvero reale.

«Io voglio farlo» ammise «Sono stato attratto da te sin dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto e mo' non c'ho voglia di rovinare tutto» disse con un tono lamentoso, come un bambino nel pieno dei suoi capricci.

Ermal non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere a causa della sua reazione. «Pensi che potresti fare un'eccezione questa volta?»

Il romano lo guardò silenziosamente per un po', poi prese un respiro ed annuì con convinzione. «Sì» rispose «Posso farlo» disse ed Ermal annuì a sua volta, senza sentir il bisogno di aggiungere altro.

Fabrizio cercò di allontanare definitivamente l'angoscia e la paura dettata dall'idea di fare del sesso non protetto, o perlomeno cercò di metterla momentaneamente da parte, e riprese in mano la situazione dal punto esatto in cui l'aveva catastroficamente interrotta.

Fece voltare Ermal di spalle e circondò la sua vita con un braccio in un primo momento, poi poggiò il viso contro la sua spalla e fece scivolare la mano verso il ventre, fino ad arrivare a toccare la sua erezione.   
Fabrizio cominciò a muovere la mano lungo di essa, soffermandosi spesso a stuzzicarne la cappella con movimenti circolari del pollice, mentre aveva cominciato a lasciare dei piccoli segni sulla pelle ambrata di Ermal.

Lui teneva le mani premute contro la porta e la testa leggermente china verso la propria, con i riccioli che ricadevano lungo la fronte sudata, e si era lasciato andare spesso a gemiti di piacere mentre si strusciava con avidità contro il corpo nudo e accaldato dell'altro.

Fabrizio intanto si lubrificò le dita con la saliva, poi abbassò la mano all'altezza delle natiche di Ermal e le inserì gradualmente nella sua fessura stretta.  
Lo fece inizialmente con un dito, poi ne utilizzò un secondo e lo penetrò lentamente con entrambi, quel poco che bastasse a prepararlo a dovere.

Dopodichè fece in modo che Ermal si spostasse per avere più spazio e si piegasse in avanti, inarcando leggermente la schiena, poi si lubrificò a dovere l'erezione e lo penetrò poco dopo.

Fabrizio teneva le mani strette sui fianchi di lui, in modo tale da poter controllare meglio il movimento del proprio bacino e si muoveva lentamente, entrando e uscendo da lui per cercare di non fargli del male.

Ermal intanto prendeva confidenza con i movimenti lenti ma decisi del romano, che sin dal primo momento non gli avevano procurato dolore ma al contrario lo avevano fatto godere.

Fabrizio velocizzò le spinte in maniera graduale, andando a toccare i punti sensibili di Ermal che più di una volta lo fecero gridare dal forte piacere, quasi sovrastando il frastuono della musica in lontananza.   
Guardava Ermal con beatitudine, godendo a pieno ciò che i suoi occhi poterono vedere in quegli istanti.

I muscoli contratti della sua schiena, i capelli bagnati all'altezza del collo ed il suo fondoschiena che sbatteva contro il corpo erano una meravigliosa visione per lui che lo rendeva catastroficamente eccitato, più di quanto non lo fosse già.

Si chinò leggermente verso la schiena nuda di lui ed allungò una mano verso la spalla che strinse immediatamente con forza, mentre continuò a dare spinte decise e profonde.   
Aveva la vista annebbiata dal piacere e i gemiti di Ermal giungevano chiaramente alle sue orecchie, tanto da farlo impazzire.

Un paio di minuti ancora e Fabrizio non ce l'avrebbe più fatta a resistere, perché quella sera aveva avuto più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto immaginare.

Ermal venne poco dopo, insieme a Fabrizio che invece venne per metà dentro e metà fuori, sporcando disastrosamente di liquido seminale il fondoschiena di lui.

Ermal si drizzò in piedi e si allontanò dal muro, poi abbassò lo sguardo verso la sua coscia e notò lo sperma scivolare lungo il basso.   
Arricciò il naso, accennando un'espressione vagamente disgustata, poi alzò gli occhi a Fabrizio e scoppiò a ridere non appena poté incrociare il suo sguardo.

«Non guardarmi così» disse «Te l'avevo detto che non c'avevo i preservativi appresso» aggiunse in sua discolpa con un tono scherzoso, facendo spallucce e incurvando le labbra in un sorriso.

Ermal in un primo momento roteò gli occhi, poi sul suo volto si dipinse un'espressione divertita con cui non poté fare a meno di guardarlo.   
«E, forse, è stato meglio così» gli rispose con un'occhiolino, poi si avvicinò a lui e schioccò un bacio sulla sua guancia «Vestiti, la serata non è ancora finita» aggiunse infine, prima di chinarsi per raccogliere i vestiti da terra.

*******

Fabrizio ed Ermal avevano deciso di non tornare fra la folla, ma di seguire la parte finale del concerto direttamente dagli spalti.   
Presero posto nella parte più alta e, seduti sulle scale in ferro, entrambi tenevano nella mano un bicchiere di birra che avevano preso al bar all'interno dello stadio.

La Luna splendeva nel cielo notturno, in compagnia di qualche stella visibile ad occhio nudo, mentre Vasco aveva da poco iniziato a cantare _Albachiara_.

Ermal aveva lo sguardo puntato verso il palco e canticchiava la prima strofa della canzone, seguendone il ritmo con un leggero movimento della testa.  
Fabrizio lo osservava in silenzio, sorseggiando di tanto in tanto la sua birra fresca, e si poneva delle domande a cui non era in grado di dare una risposta.

Aveva ripensato più di una volta a quello ch'era accaduto quella sera, nel tunnel e nei bagni dello stadio, incapace di chiudere definitivamente quella breve ma soddisfacente parentesi.  
Non era in grado di considerare Ermal solamente la bella scopata di una sera, perché qualcosa dentro di lui glielo impediva categoricamente.

Non riusciva a decifrare i pensieri sconclusionati e confusi che aveva nella testa, e non sapere se lui stesse vivendo la stessa situazione lo faceva ammattire.  
Avrebbe voluto fargli tante domande, intrufolarsi un po' nella sua vita in punta di piedi, ma non riusciva a capire se fosse giusto o sbagliato.  
Dopotutto erano due sconosciuti, per quale motivo Ermal avrebbe dovuto condividere con lui la sua vita privata?

«Fabri» lo richiamò d'un tratto, posando una mano sul suo ginocchio «A cosa stai pensando?» gli chiese poi ingenuamente, guardandolo negli occhi.

Fabrizio, per la seconda volta, non si rese conto che Ermal lo stesse guardando già da un po'.  
Eppure lo aveva lì, al suo fianco, che gli toccava la gamba e lo fissava con quei pozzi scuri e profondi ma allo stesso tempo luminosi.

Il romano deglutì e si sfregò la guancia con il palmo della mano, imbarazzato.   
«Voglio essere sincero con te» disse, consapevole che stesse compiendo il più grande degli sforzi perchè Fabrizio era quel tipo di persona che non esternava i propri pensieri o sentimenti facilmente, ma quella volta ebbe inaspettatamente voglia di farlo.

«Non riesco a smettere di pensare a quello che è successo» esordì «E onestamente non voglio che tu sia stato solo questo, perché mentirei a me stesso» disse sincero, cambiando completamente espressione.

Era serio, estremamente convinto di quello che stesse dicendo, ed Ermal lo ascoltava senza interromperlo.

«Non ho preso una sbandata per te, che sia chiaro» sottolineò con ironia, sorridendogli «Mi piace la complicità che si è creata tra di noi e non vorrei che si fermasse a questo, capito?» aggiunse, prima di cominciare a mordicchiarsi le labbra a causa del nervosismo.

Ermal impiegò un po' ad immagazzinare quelle informazioni, che decisamente non pensava di ricevere, ma poi rivolse a Fabrizio uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori.

«Anche a me piacerebbe conoscerti Fabrizio, se ti riferisci a questo» ammise, spostando la mano sulla sua spalla «Anche se credo di essermi offeso per la faccenda della sbandata...»

Il romano, scoppiando in una fragorosa risata, si avvicinò a lui e scompigliò i suoi capelli. «Mo' nun t'allargà» borbottò con un tono di voce divertito, sorridendogli. «Piuttosto, mi togli una curiosità?»

Ermal ricambiò il sorriso, poi annuì. «Dimmi»

«Come fai ad essere così abbronzato?» la buttò lì senza pensarci troppo, consapevole che quella domanda non avesse poi tanto senso, ma sentiva che poteva permettersi di dire qualche stronzata ora che si era confidato con Ermal.

L'altro, sorpreso e allo stesso tempo confuso a causa di quella domanda, abbozzò un sorrisetto divertito.   
«Abito vicino al mare, di conseguenza ci vado spesso» esordì, abbassando lo sguardo alle braccia per un momento, poi guardò di nuovo Fabrizio. «Perché me lo chiedi?»

Il romano scrollò le spalle. «Te lo volevo chiedere due ore fa in realtà, ma c'è stato un imprevisto e quindi...»

«Imprevisto?» ripeté Ermal, inarcando un sopracciglio «Adesso sono diventato un imprevisto?»

Fabrizio ridacchiò ed insinuò la mano fra i suoi capelli, guardandolo negli occhi. «Un bell'imprevisto, devo ammetterlo...» rispose, poi si avvicinò a lui e gli diede un bacio sulla tempia.

Ermal arricciò la punta del naso a causa di quel gesto affettuoso, poi bevve un sorso di birra e puntò lo sguardo verso tutto lo stadio, vedendo come tutti stessero cantando il ritornello di Albachiara.   
Entrambi rimasero a guardare quello scenario per un po', mentre Fabrizio accarezzava delicatamente i ricci di Ermal.

«Ti devo un concerto di Vasco» disse d'un tratto, mentre le ultime strofe della canzone cominciarono a risuonare nello stadio.

«Vieni a Bari, il concerto è tra una decina di giorni» gli propose Ermal «E puoi stare da me, il letto è grande abbastanza per accogliere entrambi»

Le ultime parole risuonarono come una dolce melodia alle orecchie di Fabrizio che, per smorzare il sorriso, si inumidì le labbra con la punta della lingua. «Non vedo l'ora» gli rispose, consapevole che quella sarebbe stata probabilmente un'altra serata da ricordare.


End file.
